psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wilk w Psim patrolu
Uwaga! Na początku chciałabym żeby wszyscy edytowali tą historię, i ja wam napiszę w jednym z rozdziałów w nawiasie pozwolenie na dopisanie swojego pomysłu. W opowiadaniu piesku z pierwszego pokolenia będą dorośli, a z drugiego będą dziećmi. To najpierw ja zaczynam! ' Rozdział 1 Pewnego dnia Mishka, wraz z jej właścicielką Martine i jej drużyną wybrali się do Parku Narodowego Jasper w Kanadie. Gdy Ryder grał sobie na tablecie, aż tu nagle zadzwoniła Mishka. - Hej Ryder, no co tam? - zapytała Mishka. - Wszystko dobrze, a co u ciebie Mishka? - zapytał Ryder. - Kanada jest niesamowita! Schronisko górskie jest piękne, że aż brak mi słów! Turniej będzie wieczorem o 18:00 więc jeszcze mamy czas i ćwiczymy na turniej. Poza tym zaraz będziemy iść zwiedzać nawiedzoną kopalnie. - Mishka, słuchaj złotko. Masz internet tak? Bo wiesz że... - zapytała Colette. - Tak, tak mam ruter Wi-Fi i tak śledzę Cię na Instagramie :) - odparła siberian husky. - Hahahahahahahaha - zaśmiały się pieski. - Oh Colette, przecież nikt Cię nie zapomni! - odparł Stefan. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mishki - OK to chyba powinniśmy już być - powiedziała Martine. - Hej zaraz, co to?! - zdziwiła się Nathalie. W tym momencie dziura się rozpadła i zapadła pod całą grupą nastolatków ziemia. W tym momencie gdy Mishka miała spaść razem z nimi, złapało ją lasso i podrzuciło do góry. A tym, którym trzyma lasso był pewien wilk kanadyjski i to 2 razy większy od Mishki. - Kim? Kim ty jesteś? - zapytała Mishka, lecz młody wilk nie chciał jej odpowiadać. - HEJ CZEKAJ! - wykrzyknęła siberian husky, lecz i tak wilk jej nie posłuchał. - Muszę zadzwonić do Ryder'a! - odparła suczka. * '''Mishka dzwoni do Rydera, gdy ten leciał do Kanady patrolotem, wraz z pieskami. ' - Ryder coś okropnego się stało z Martine i jej przyjaciółmi! - wyjaśniła Mishka. - Mishka? O co chodzi? - zapytał Ryder. - Właśnie szliśmy po kopalni, aż tu nagle wszyscy spadli do głębokiego dołu! - Hej zaraz skoro oni spadli do głębokiego dołu... TO JAK TOBIE UDAŁO CI SIĘ SIEBIE OCALIĆ?! - odparła zaskoczona Colette. - Po prostu uratował mnie jakiś kanadyjski wilk - wytłumaczyła Mishka. - WILK?! - odparły zaskoczone pieski. - No raczej tak. Ale spokojnie on jest dobry i ja w to wierze! - odparła siberian husky. - Dziękuje za informacje Mishka! Więc jak mówiłem grupa graczy komputerowych, w której była Mishka właśnie wpadła do dołu w kopalni. Lecz Mishkę uratował pewien wilk kanadyjski w młodym wieku, którego nie znamy. - Dlatego Esmeralda! Ty znasz już za pewnie Park Narodowy Jasper w Kanadzie, więc pomożesz grupie nastolatków za pomocą swojej drabiny by ich wydostać z dziury. - odparł Ryder. - Pora na podróż! - odparła Esmeralda. - Youki, ty pełnisz funkcję medyka więc sprawdzisz czy nastolatkom nic się nie stało - (Nie wiem co Youki mogłaby powiedzieć.) * 'Tymczasem w Kanadzie ' - OK pieski! Nie ma problemy którego nie rozwiążemy! Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł Ryder. Tymczasem podczas poszukiwań Psi patrol spotkał Mishkę. - Mishka! - krzyknęły pieski. - Uff, Mishka słuchaj to co z tym wilkiem i innymi? - zapytała Youki. - Ohh no sama nie pamiętam gdzie oni są, ponieważ właśnie on mnie tak szybko pociągnął że nie pamiętam gdzie kopalnia w której ich zgubiłam! - odparła Mishka. - Ohh szkoda mi amigo, bo ja też nie znam tego miejsca! - odparła zawiedziona Esmeralda. - Dobrze to przyślijmy cały Psi patrol! - odparła Mishka. * 'Zmiana sceny odznaka Esmeraldy ' 'Mishka dzwoni do Rydera ' - Ryder! Właśnie mam złe i dobre wieści. Dobra jest taka że Youki i Esmeralda mnie znalazły i są ze mną. A zła to taka... - Że nie wiem gdzie jest kopalnia! - wtrąciła się Esmeralda. - Dobrze to przyślemy całą drużynę! - odparł Ryder. - Psi patrol mam złe i dobre wieści. Dobra jest taka że Youki i Esmeralda znalazły Mishkę, a zła taka że Esmeralda nie wie gdzie jest kopalnia. Dlatego rozdzielimy się na grupy i ustalimy to po drodze. - Nie ma problemu którego nie rozwiążemy! - odparł Ryder. - Psi patrol rusza do akcji! '''Podczas wędrówki piesków do Mishki, Youki i Esmeraldy. - Ryder! - odparła Mishka. - Mishka! - odparły pieski. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał Stefan. - Pewnie! To teraz... - No witam, witam psy - powiedziało pewne szczenię kanadyjskiego wilka. - Kim ty jesteś? Mam nadzieję że nie przyślesz całej twojej watahy! - warknął Chase broniąc Psi patrol. - Przysłać watahę? No błagam przecież jestem inny, więc już na pewno nie zrobię tego swoim kuzynom - odparł wilk. - Kuzyną?! - odparły zaskoczone pieski. - Ahh, kochani. OK to na początku chcę się z wami przywitać. Jestem King - przedstawił się wilk. - Poza tym to w naprawdę nie wiecie że psy pochodzą z wilków? - zapytał King. - COOO?! - odparły zaskoczone pieski. - No co? Weźmy sobie na przykład tą czarno-białą husky. Więc jak masz na imię? - odparł King. - Jestem Mishka. - Dobrze więc spójrzcie na nią. Inni myślą że husky to rasa psa, lecz tak na prawdę siberian husky jest to oswojony wilk, którego ludzie wykorzystywali do psich zaprzęgów co za pewnie mogliście zobaczyć w różnych mediach. - WOW! To tak na prawdę Martine mnie wybrała bo lubi wilki, a ja jestem wilkiem! - odparła Mishka. - A i jeszcze jedno! Ja wiem gdzie jest kopalnia w której utknęła grupa graczy komputerowych. Idźcie za mną! - powiedział młody wilk kanadyjski. - Super to ja idę! - odparła zadowolona Mishka. - STÓJ! My jeszcze go nie znamy więc nie możemy mu jeszcze ufać. - odparła Lady. - Och Lady, ja przecież... - OK pieski! Sporządzimy grupy! - wytłumaczył Ryder. - Dobrze... To ja jestem z King'iem! - odparła Mishka. - Dobrze, to ktoś jeszcze? - zapytał Ryder, lecz pieski stały cicho. - OK to teraz będziemy obmawiać w jakich będziemy grupach! - odparł Ryder. (UWAGA! Teraz możecie wykorzystać swoje propozycje, więc pozwalam edytować! START!) - Ja z Vicky! - powiedział Gray - Możemy z wami! - odparli Kaiden , Tiger Belle,Nytare , Phoenix, Kasumi, Victor Skipper i Zuma - Dobra! - odparły pieski - I jeszcze my! powiedzieli Amy, Clif,Sunset , Malcolm Thunder i Smav - Ok! Mamy pierwszą grupę! - odparł Chase - Następna! - zawołał Ryder - Ja! - krzyknęła Valka - I ja! - dodała Tetradi - No i ja! - odparły Killer i Viki (OK! STOP, teraz ja piszę!) - Dobrze to ustaliliśmy grupy. Więc ruszamy! - odparł Ryder.Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Chase